thisprivztedanddwika1fandomcom-20200213-history
Luth
"I don't want to be weak anymore. I want to make my own path." -Rinn Amakiir, to Luth. Luth is a Hverfr Paladin living in the town of Stadfesta. He is also the mentor of Rinn Amakiir. Becoming a Paladin As a young man, Luth was a natural warrior, who fought to protect others from local criminals, bandits and the like. Venturing into the land north of Stadfesta, Toreal Canyon, Luth sought out a local woman and close friend, Paula, who had been kidnapped. Defeated by the Oni who had taken her, Luth awoke in the abode of a Hverfr named Moro no Kimi, alongside a rescued Paula. With Paula having returned to Stadfesta, Luth asked Moro that she would train him to be a warrior capable of protecting the innocent. Agreeing, Moro taught him in the ways of a Paladin, training him to wield the skills of a warrior, and schooling him in the faith he found through her in Saellifor, The Deity of Life. Returning years later to Stadfesta, at this time a full fledged Paladin, Luth reestablished himself at the edge of town on a large but modest property, where he continued to train himself, and answer the call of danger to the town, whenever such call was given. A loved and respected warrior, Luth soon became legend in Stadfesta. One day, a family in town, The Nightberry Family, kidnapped Paula to use her in a dark ritual. Luth rushed to her aid, but was ultimately too late, finding only the ritual circle used, her corpse, and her crying infant. Deciding to honor his old friend, Luth took the child home, naming her Tamminth, and raising her as his own. The Taking of an Apprentice Seventeen years later, Tamminth brought home a young girl, a lost Half Elf named Rinn. Rinn, though initially intimidated by Luth, expressed interest in learning from him, seeking strength to forge her own path. Taken in by the young girl's conviction, Luth took her in, training her as Moro once trained him, and aiding her in her own quest to solve the riddle left by her mother, eventually discovering the existence of The Ominni. Rinn became like a daughter to him, and in turn he began to fill the hole left in her heart by her own Father. This time was destroyed by the sudden violent illness that befell Luth, unknowingly brought on by Tamminth, driving Rinn to journey to Toreal Canyon in search of Warm Root, the only thing that could cure him. Intercepted by The Nightberry's, and left to wander aimlessly, Rinn ultimately found her answer in Atall Varda, with the Warm Root given to her by Wingard Brighthand. The Birth of a New Man On the verge of death, Luth was administered the Warm Root by Tamminth, having been delivered it by Rinn. After having been given the Root, Luth underwent a transformation, becoming a Hverfr. Waking to discover his new form, Luth thanked Rinn, and alongside her began to investigate the curse that befell him, and was doomed to befall Stadfesta... Appearance Luth is a mountain of a man, a foot taller than the average man, and despite his gentle demeanor, rippling with muscle underneath even his armour whenever he wore it. His hair is long and red, and since his transformation into a Hverfr, is now shaggy and ragged. His skin was fair, darkened slightly after his transformation, and his eyes a soft periwinkle, turned sharp by the same transformation. He is in his late 40's, though appears as a young man due to his nature as a Paladin. Personality Luth is a kind and gentle soul, with a torrent of ferocity hiding behind his kind eyes. His was confident in himself, assured of his power, and would never tolerate evil. He is at all times wise, and driven by what is right, always with a lesson for his apprentice, Rinn. Skills and Abilities As a Hverfr, Luth has several natural abilities, such as being faster than the average man, with a speed of 35 feet, being suited to stealth in a natural environment, being able to see in the dark, and being able to take the form of a beast, in his case, a red lion. As a Paladin, he has powerful divine magic and combat prowess, escepically with his oath of the ancients, granting him many natural abilities, among them functional immortality, never ageing. Trivia * Luth has one song on the Winters Heart Soundtrack. This is Luth Theme , though the name of the original song is Princess Mononoke- The Journey to the West. * His voice is founded on the imitation of Grittith from the Berserk anime, english dub. The voice is normally shifted to reflect compassion and mystic knowledge. Throw and draw voice to achieve this effect.